Anothers AragamisOutros aragamis a escolha da M
by Rei-Ayanami-chan
Summary: Após aquelas árduas batalhas contras os Aragamis, Mamouru Kusanagi sumiu, e eu, Momiji Chan estou realmente muito deprimida com isso... sem notícias de meu amado Kusanaguichan... Todos os que trabalham, ou melhor, trabalhavam para o TAC, se esqueceram dos


Autora: Momiji Chan (Rei Ayanami)  
Anime: Blue Seed Genero: Ação e drama Título: Anothers Aragamis (Outros aragamis- a escolha da Momiji) - Momiji's Choise

Anothers Aragamis(Outros aragamis- a escolha da Momiji) - Momiji's Choise

Após aquelas árduas batalhas contras os Aragamis, Mamouru Kusanagi sumiu, e eu, Momiji Chan estou realmente muito deprimida com isso... sem notícias de meu amado Kusanagui-chan... Todos os que trabalham, ou melhor, trabalhavam para o TAC, se esqueceram dos Aragamis, como se tudo não se passase de um sonho... Mas, para mim... isso é muito estranho! Então... segui em frente... neste belo evento de amostra de esportes radicais... eram belas bicicletas e motos, ótimas manobras... mas estas incríveis manobras não desviavam o meu pensamento, de uma única pessoa... Mamoru Kusanagi... ah... cadê você Kusanagisa? Onde... onde você está? Onde? ...

- Momiji-chan... vamos lá do outro lado... nos sentar numa das mesas... vamos tomar umas bebidas.  
- Está bem... Ryoko...

Mas enquanto passavamos para o local de acesso direto ás mesas, derrepente... senti uma presença estranha... meu peito começou a doer e... brilhou... com uma luz azul reluzente... a mesma luz da semente azul... então... aquilo... SERÁ QUE É UM ARAGAMI! Mas como? Como pode? Por quê?

- "Sakura!  
- Oh! Não! Não é possível! Será? (E por quê ela me chamou de Sakura? ¬¬´´)  
- ARGH! Que dor! O que pode ser? Não, mas eu já não possuo mais a SEMENTE dos DEUSES!  
- ... Acho melhor eu contactar a TAC, Momiji!  
- Oh! Hi!

Sim

- Mas acho melhor não te deixar só, os Aragamis no passado, queriam te MATAR, e esses agora, o que querem? Esse Suzano-Oh!

- Ahah! Finalmente retornamos! E faremos o que o Suzano-Oh não fez!  
- QUEM?  
- Somos os Deuses Suzako e Seiryu!  
- OH! DEUSES? Mas... COMO? O que vocês querem?  
- O Suzanoh não fez o que ele deveria fazer! E agora cabe a nós os verdadeiros deuses dessa terra deelvover vocês á suas origens! Ahahah! Os humanos são ingratos, nós os criamos mas eles PISAM em nós, os DEUSES, a natureza! Estamos com eles desde o início, mas agora, eles não nos agradescem mais pela suas dádivas, acham que FIZERAM tudos por sis sós! Bando de INGRATOS! Até a própia natureza já chegou a reclamar com eles, se revoltar!  
- Isso mesmo, você mesma deve se lembrar, virgem erscolhida por nós deuses durante séculos! O Suzano-oh se acalmou com o "sacrificio" da sua irmã gêmea Kaede, mas NÒS não!  
- Pois é Suzako! Agora eles voltarão a suas origens e sentirão o que a NATUREZA sente! Mas serão diferentes da VERDADEIRA natureza!  
- Sim, Suzako, eu me lembro, mas... isso... NÃO É JUSTO! Pois não são todos os humanos que são ingratos!  
- Hah! Cansamos da ingratidão da parte de TODOS! Estamos cansados!  
- ... Hum, mas... is... isso, realmente... NÃO É JUJSTO! Nós, humanos, fomos feitos, com a função de crescermos, mas com cuidados, da parte de vocês... Deuses... e com isso, somos gratos, e sempre que podemos cuidamos da natureza... mas... como crescemos, chegamos a um ponto que crescemos tanto, que esquecemos de simplesmente olhar para o céu e agradescer... o meu amor... Mamoro Kusanagi, ele... sumiu, desapareceu... e eu, agora, não sei o que fazer, vocês vem e destroem as coisas, pouco a pouco, então, por quê nos deixaram evoluir tanto, tal ponto? Foram vocês quem quiseram assim, não? Perdoem-nos, perdoem a nossa imprudência... a MINHA imprudência... mas, sim, somos eternamentes gratos, por esse motivo, nossas vida pertencem a vocês, certo, mas, não podemos lutar para viver um pouco mais e MELHOR?  
- Hah! Você falou bem, minha jovem, não é a toa que você foi escolhida por nós Deuses, garota, sua áurea pura nos atraiu... pura e bela... sabíamos que ao crescer, você, minha jovem, se tornaria uma pessoa boa e pura... mesmo sendo descendente de uma das 2 filhas restantes para acalmar a nós, os Deuses.  
- ... minha irmã gêmea, Kaede... se foi... por mim, no meu lugar, para salvar a humanidade.  
- Você fez a sua parte, jovem... e agora, é a sua vez de vir conosco selar o destino da humanidade!  
- ... -- Eu... não quero! Todos, mas todos os humanos, são como se fossem os meus irmãos... no momendo do evento que selaria o Suzano... eu, no matsuri, senti o amor de todos transbordando em mim... passando por mim, amor, carinho, tristesa e medo ao mesmo tempo... mas não ÓDIO, jamais eu senti ódio naquele instante... eles sabiam que tudo vinha de vocês, mesmo que com a nossa evolução, não podemos manter a necessidade de todos os nossos "irmãos" nesse planeta, na Terra, nesse pequenino planeta... então, nós damos o maxímo de nós, para que não falte nada para nenhum de nós! Principalmente o amor!  
- Heh! Nós sabemos que você tem a "missão" de protegé-los, escolhida... mas não conseguirá o que deseja, o que quer!  
- Ah!  
- Heh! Eheheh! Morra! Kushinada!  
- Uaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! (É o meu fim? Vou morrer? Bem... se este for o meu destino, aqui, e agora, que assim seja, eu aceitarei)  
- clap, clap... Tsc! Mas vocês só têem mesmo é muito papo furado!  
- Oh! Ku... Kusanagisa-chan! ;  
- Ora, o que é isso, Momiji, pensou que eu te abandonaria, pensou que com a minha existência na Terra seria possível os humanos viverem em paz até o fim? Heh! É mesmo tola! E mais ainda se pensou que eu seria capaz de te deixar para trás!  
- ... ;; Buáaaaaaaa! Eu não acredito, é um sonho? Me belisca Sakura!  
- Ei! Eu não sou a Sakura! ¬¬,´ - Ai! Desculpe-me Ka... xih! Esqueci o seu nome,´´ Deve ser a emoção! (Na verdade, eu, a autora desse fic, é que não lembro do nome dos personagens secundários além da Sakura,´´ Gomen)  
- Tudo bem, pode me chamar só de "K"! ¬¬´´ - Heh, eheh!  
- Sim, indo direto ao que interessa... na verdade, esses dois aé são só uns Aragamis farsantes que ficaram, pois são do nível do Murakumo e talvez até o meu nível... (talvez até maior)  
- O quê? Sério Kusa.-chan?  
- Sim!  
- Certeza?  
- Com certeza absoluta, se não, eu não voltaria para combatê-los e te ajudar!  
- Ai! Kusa-chan! Que saudadeeeeeeeee! ;  
- Hah! Como ousa mero Aragami? Como ousa, como se atreve a julgar os deuses Suzako e Seiryu de não sermos deuses? Queres provar do nosso poder?  
- Sim!  
- Oh!  
- Está bem, Suzako, ele nos desafiou, esse mero Aragami! Pode deixar comigo que eu acabo com ele, caso eu não consiga, o resto será contigo!  
- Creio que eu nem necessitarei entrar no meio dessa fútil batalha!  
- Sim, aqui vou eu, prepare-se Aragami! Haaah!  
- ... ¬¬´´ ô metidinhos!

... continua!

Não percam o proxímo "episodeo", eheh, a continuação desse meu fic, que será: A batalha entre "deuses"! 


End file.
